


mind blowing

by boringrain



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boringrain/pseuds/boringrain
Summary: 金穆瑞跟恩崔丽玩了一个小游戏！恩崔丽并非自愿。
Relationships: Artemis Entreri/Kimmuriel Oblodra, Drizzt Do'Urden/Artemis Entreri
Kudos: 7





	mind blowing

**Author's Note:**

> 日恩文，粗暴，很雷

冷汗浸湿了他的额头，鸦羽般的黑发散乱地垂下来。令他信任的肢体再也使不出任何力量，他可怜的躯干被钉穿在椅子上——被无形的尖锥。  
entreri恨法师，和心灵能力者。  
他在他们手中虚弱到令他自己都难以忍受，内里搅成一团，几乎快要吐出来。  
“看啊，小恩崔丽漂亮地坐在贾拉索给他选的位置上。”他们摸着他苍白失血的、湿漉漉的脸，好像他是一个放在精致王座上的人形玩偶。恩崔立穿着对于一个刺客来说可能细看之下过于漂亮招摇的装束，皮制的靴子和裤子紧紧包裹着他的双腿，摘掉了斗篷之后，丝绸上衣令他的锁骨和胸部露出了一半。  
他们不需要费事除掉他的衣服。没关系，恩崔丽像个玩偶一样坐在扶手椅上就已经赏心悦目，何况，在他自己的脑子里，他已经完全是赤裸的。  
金穆瑞的指尖以爱人的亲昵从他的额头滑到鼻梁，entreri立刻睁大了眼瞳，甚至瞳孔涣散起来。  
他的脑子在金穆瑞的手指面前连虚弱的防御也全线溃败。  
“新玩法？”“想看看吗？”金穆瑞另一只手握住了莱基的。  
entreri的身体在剧烈的翻滚中摇晃。他赤身裸体地跪在地上，以能想象出的最卑微的姿势趴伏着，这是因为他的胃和内脏好像被什么锥子钉穿了，他痛苦地想抱住自己的腹部蜷缩起来，低头看到了自己纤细幼小的粉红色膝盖。潜意识里似乎是他父亲的男人把他的身体撞击得摇摇晃晃，身后似乎传来了命令他把屁股好好地撅起来的吼声，随着手掌的击打落下，熟悉的颤栗传遍他的全身。他向前爬行躲闪，却被卷入另一个漩涡。  
他在公会会长奢华的四柱床旁跪着，冷漠地含着男人晨勃的阴茎，巴萨多尼的手摸着他顺滑的黑头发就像摸一条狗。他的身体没有一丝颤抖，牙关也是，只有他的头和舌头在前后动着，一次一次地把自己的喉咙送上去给阴茎操入。一种他如此熟悉，就算无意识下也能完美表演出的技术——他的喉咙和口腔精巧地收缩挤压着，舌头每次都顺着沟壑游走。“永远都表现得如此完美。”巴萨多尼射在他脆弱敏感的喉咙里，夸赞道。  
他低下头试图忍住自己的咳嗽，却摔倒在地毯上。  
他和崔斯特肢体交缠，在不断升温的狂暴性爱兼打斗中翻滚着，起初谁也没胜过谁，最后总是他被崔斯特按在身下，他的双腿被撕扯开，令他最亲密的敌人长驱直入。他的身体在不稳定地颤抖着，好像察觉了什么不合理之处，崔斯特的一个巴掌又让他老实下来。崔斯特与他是如此契合，他们的腰以配合的步调摆动着，热度在他下身聚集。即使在此刻他们也依然在争斗着——崔斯特试图逼迫他的身体以不可思议的角度弯折起来，他则在崔斯特身上绞紧了自己的肌肉。卓尔精灵细长的手指以恐怖的力道在他的脖子上收紧，他张开嘴唇，几乎要窒息，身体紧绷到颤抖，却同时送他们两个到了湿热可怕的高潮。  
他在缺氧中昏过去。  
他瘫坐在烟雾缭绕的冰冷床榻上，周围点着光线昏暗的妖火。他的身体不正常的湿热，发着抖，下身酸痛到难以抬起腿，但是一波又一波的潮水被黑暗精灵强制灌进他的身体里和脑子里，他咬紧了口腔内侧的肉试图让自己用疼痛抵抗这次高潮，但只是增加了更多。  
entreri艰难地抬起了手，攥成拳头，指骨和他的右侧下颌骨剧烈相撞，他脑子里的东西似乎离体了一刹那。他的身体从湿热的桎梏中被释放，后脑朝下径直摔下去，盯着昏暗黑沉的岩壁，他觉得自己在山崖间一直坠落，无处可攀，手脚像溺水的人一样无用地微微痉挛着。他像在坠落中，像在湿黏沉重的水中，入侵者将触角探进他的脑中，阻止了他进一步下沉。  
随即他的脖子被黑暗精灵客人的手粗暴地扼住，把他从自由的下沉中拎起，试图从他痉挛无力的身体里榨出一些反应。他伸出舌头舔舔嘴角，露出一个嘲讽的笑容。  
Entreri的身体一转，坐在了贾拉索腿上。他的大腿张开，含住贾拉索的细腰，手指把玩着帽子上的翠鸟羽毛，贾拉索则在漫不经心地解开他的衬衫，不紧不慢，摩挲着 人类躯体上的新鲜伤痕。  
“好吧，够了。”  
恩崔立惊醒过来，汗水浸透了他的全身，像沙漠商路上的旅人。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，干燥的口腔大口喘着气，疲惫得像刚从围剿中逃出来一样。脆弱、毫无防备地被人侵犯了精神的赤裸感仍然残留着，他抬起沉重的眼皮，试图用他最凶狠的眼神瞪着金穆瑞。  
“还挺有斗争精神的，你。”  
两位黑暗精灵颇为赞赏地点了点头，虽然不知道是为刚刚看到的东西还是真的对恩崔立表示认可。“很有天赋。”  
恩崔立看到金穆瑞打了个响指，熟悉的糟糕预感爬上他的脊椎。他意识到被精神力量禁锢在这把椅子里的自己有多脆弱，因为他想挣扎，却无法抬起自己乖巧地折叠放在腿上的双手。响指落下，他的身体上立刻布满了密密麻麻的酥麻瘙痒，像罗丝的一万只蜘蛛都爬到他身上结网一样。entreri的睫毛颤抖着，一滴汗水落下来，在他的皮肤上激起了一次小小的爆炸。  
不要碰我，不要，碰我。他竭尽全力在脑子里大声说。  
两个黑暗精灵愉快地笑着，金穆瑞倾身向他伸出手。那只温柔的手缓慢而残忍地贴上了他汗湿发凉的裸露脖颈，乌色的五指缓缓地贴合按压洁白的皮肤。  
可怜的恩崔立在他们面前高潮在了自己裤子里。身体的束缚也被同步释放开，因此恩崔立浑身颤抖，身体由于积累的快感而燃烧，眼神涣散，嘴唇微微张开像在无声的呻吟，表情像个妓院里最熟练却被操翻了的妓女，刺客的双手甚至自动地攀上了金穆瑞的手腕，看似如同谄媚的讨好一般。


End file.
